Spottedleaf's Story
by Ambereyes-Jaypaw Fangirl
Summary: Spottedleaf's story, from kit, to love, to death, to StarClan! FirestarXSpottedleaf Sorry sandstorm!  I've only read up to Twilight, so don't say anything about Sunset and The Sight! Promises next chapter will have Firepaw!
1. Spottedkit

Ever since Spottedleaf was a kit, she wanted to become a medicine cat. Her mother, Speckletail told her stories of them, how they saved lives and were in good contact with StarClan. She constantly went to visit the current medicine cat, Featherwhisker, Spottedkit learned a lot for an early age. But when she was five moons old, tragedy struck for Spottedkit. It was leaf-bare, that dreadful evening, "Mother, I have a bellyache and a sore throat!" complained Spottedkit. " Oh no, I hope it isn't the greencough that is going around! Lets see Featherwhisker!"

The stench of sickness filled the roof of Spottedkit's mouth, she saw Featherwhisker mixing together cures for the many sick cats. "Featherwhisker?" urgently meowed Speckletail, "I think Spottedkit has greencough!" Featherwhisker opened the kits mouth and examined her throat. She gave a sad mew and said, "She has caught greencough, I'm so sorry!" Spottedkit felt panicky, Featherwhisker had told her dreadful stories of greencough epidemics. Some had killed so many cats, even great warriors! She felt sick, and then a gagging sensation. Spottedkit pitifully vomited. She heard Speckletail Yowl in despair. "Featherwhisker, help!" she mewled.

Spottedkit felt the medicine cat lift her by her neck and carry her into some bedding, she fed the kit some of the mixture and poppy, and so she could sleep. Spottedkit drifted off, but woke up in the middle of night, just to fall asleep again. In the morning, she felt weaker than ever. She had coughing fits and was trembling a lot.

That night, she heard Featherwhisker whisper to her mother that she probably won't survive. Spottedkit didn't feel like she would live. She murmured a last plea for StarClan before she slept again. She was in the forest, near two-legged place, sickness gone. Another cat was leading her. She couldn't see who the cat was, or what he or she looked like. Then she scented something, **catmint!**

Spottedkit woke up, "Featherwhisker!" she mewed feebly, as she regained her senses and felt sick again. "What is it, Spottedkit?" she asked,  
"I had a dream, catmint is growing in twoleggedplace!" she mewed excitedly.

"It must be a sign from StarClan! I'll go look for it!" the medicine cat dashed off, and returned a little while later, with the precious herbs clutched in her teeth. Featherwhisker chewed it and gave it to the sick cats, including Spottedkit. The next morning, she felt better and could stay awake longer. And in less than a week, Spottedkit, along with some other cats was cured!

Spottedkit was no more, she was now Spottedpaw, but the greencough epidemic was still running, there hadn't been enough catmint to cure all the cats. As a medicine cat apprentice, Spottedpaw was learning a lot by doing. Her knowledge as a kit was helping a lot, but this was the biggest greencough epidemic since her grandmother was a kit. And the lack of prey didn't help either. Featherwhisker was constantly giving up her rations to kits and elders.

After a moon, another devastating thing happened, spottedpaw's mentor, Feathertail, became sick herself!


	2. Greencough

"Featherwhisker!" yowled Spottedpaw! Her mentor had caught the deadly greencough, after a mere moon of Spottedpaw's apprenticeship! She put her mentor to rest with the other cats, and fed them small doses of poppy to put them to sleep. Spottedpaw trotted out on the cold snows of leaf-bare, leaving paw tracks. She looked for catmint , but there was very few left. Spottedpaw took it anyways and gave small doses of it, along with Marigold to each cat.

Every day was a nightmare now. Her mentor was sick, her clan endangered, and she was the only one who could help. Spending all day in a den reeking of sickness she was happy to go to the medicine cat gathering at the half-moon. Spottedleaf saw Yellowfang, the Shadowclan medicine cat, there, but the WindClan and RiverClan medicine cats hadn't arrived!

"Something wrong with Featherwhisker?" asked Yellowfang,

"She caught the greencough?" replied Spottedpaw sadly

" I hope she will be ok!"

The other two medicine cats arrived and they went into the dark tunnel of the moonstone. It shone fiercely. Spottedpaw was slightly surprised by the light, she had been there only once before to share tongues with StarClan. She and the others, layer down, closed their eyes, and waited for StarClan.

It was snowing, the forest was covered with it. She saw the body of a dead cat. She recognized the cat, but couldn't place it in her mind because of the light. She felt a tremor of sadness well in her, but quickly, the dream flashed. It was now greenleaf, perhaps. She saw a apprentice dart by her, but he bore the marks of a warrior. She was seeing the future. Then she heard Bluestar yowl for a meeting.

Spottedpaw woke up, surprised, she didn't know what that dream ment. The other medicene cats were discussing what they saw. Spottedpaw knew that death had happened. She darted back to camp, and went into her den, Mistykit and Featherwhisker lay dead on the ground.

Spottedpaw yowled loudly in grief, she took the two bodies and moved them outside so the cats could mourn them. The mother of Mistykit, the eldest queen, Dapplepelt, came over and yowled. The cats gathered around to share tongues with the bodies

Spottedpaw headed over to the limp body of her mentor and licked her on her cheek, "Featherwhisker, what can I do without you?" she asked. Spottedpaw thought she heard a reply, "Spottedpaw, you will be with me, I promise to help you from StarClan.'

Spottedpaw returned to her den and sighed, she was feeling depressed. The mentor she had trusted since she was a kit, was gone. Only after a small amount of apprentice training too! She had to receive her true name so soon! She began to give out Juniper without even thinking about it. Suddenly, Bluestar called a meeting.

It has been sad news, that Featherwhisker has joined StarClan! And her apprentice had only gotten a moon of training. But anyways, we must give Spottedpaw a true medicine cat name. Spottedpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat to stand apart from the rivalry between Clan and Clan and protect all cats equally at the cost of your life?"  
"I do" meowed Spottedpaw excitedly,

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Spottedpaw, from this moment on you will be known as…" Bluestar thought, Spottedpaw smelled like sweet Chervil leaves, "Spottedleaf!"  
The cats in the clearing chanted, "Spottedleaf, Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf was thrilled, she vowed to herself to be the best medicine cat in ThunderClan's history! She headed back to her den and smelled the sickness. She looked at each cat and realized Runningpaw's sickness had weakened. It was now just a mild whitecough! Spottedleaf went up to the sleeping apprentice, who woke at the sound of her pawsteps.

"Spottedpaw?" he mewed, "I think I'm feeling better!"

"Yes, Runningpaw! But I have to keep you one more day here, just to be safe!" Suddenly, Redtail trotted into the den. "Is Runningpaw feeling better?" he asked. Redtail was Runningpaw's father. "I think he'll live! He only has whitecough now, but I'll keep him for another day or so." Redtail nodded happily and left the den.

The thaw was coming, she could feel it! Most of the greencough had ebbed from the camp and the icicles had started to dribble down water. The river down at sunningrocks was rushing water. And even prey had started to return.

But the thaw had brought new troubles, WindClan had been hunting on ThunderClan territory! They smelled their scent amongst the rocks near the WindClan border. Spottedleaf saw it in her dreams, there would be a great battle and many wounded. She had to stop this, somehow.

_Note: The next chapter will come soon, but I'm leaving home for a month, I will bring my laptop but there won't be internet connection. So when I get back I'll submit more parts that I had typed when I had time on vacation. –thanks!_


	3. Problems with WindClan

The Greencough epidemic had affected more that ThunderClan, Spottedleaf knew that the other three clans had suffered as well. But WindClan had suffered the most, because the rabbits had left their territory due to the cold moors.

ThunderClan was enraged by the thievery, oblivious to the sufferings of the other clan. How could Tallstar let their warriors do this? ThunderClan didn't have as much prey as it is during Leaf-bare, but the thaw had come, and WindClan would surely have enough food.

Spottedleaf sensed a battle, StarClan had warned her and WindClan about it last half-moon. ThuanderClan was planning an attack! She saw Thistleclaw practicing almost everyday and Runningpaw was almost ready for his warrior ceremony. Bluestar was also angry, Redtail and her couldn't believe they who could steal thoughtlessly!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join under highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar meowed, "We have reported countless sightings of WindClan thieves in our territory, we'll attack at dawn!" caterwauls came from the crowd, "But first, we have a warrior ceremony! I call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon this apprentice who trained hard to understand your noble code, Runningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Runningpaw, you should now be known as Runningwind!" she finished  
"Runningwind,Runningwind!" came from the crowd, Spottedleaf was happy for him. But afraid of the battle, she decided to go to sleep and ask StarClan for help!

Her dreams were clouded with uncertainty and foreboding, they showed only darkness, Spottedleaf woke up to the sound of Charging cats, "WE SHALL ATTACK!" chanted the group of warriors. There were only a few left at camp!

Spottedleaf followed them, aware of doom, they dashed over the border, and ambushed surprised WindClan warriors, the cats broke into screeching.

Just a minute later, more of WindClan ran into the field, Spottedleaf caught a glimpse of Bluestar battling a Bulky warrior and Whitestorm slashing a quick one. It was bloody, then Tallstar came and yowled, "**STOP!**"

"Why have you attacked us, Bluestar?" but Bluestar was on the ground, laying very still, Spottedleaf rushed over to her. She had a bad scar on her shoulders and one on her neck, which was being healed by StarClan. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open, "I'm okay, but I lost a life." ThunderClan cats howled in grief, and Tallstar repeated, "Why have you attacked us, Bluestar?"

"Because you stole our prey!" she hissed, "No WindClan warrior stole any prey, If they have, stand up!" The warrior that had killed Bluestar stood up! "Goldenfur!" yowled Tallstar! Spottedleaf realized this was a mistake, Tallstar didn't mean to steal anything!

"ThunderClan!" cried Bluestar, "Get back to camp!"

Spottedleaf returned to her den, along with injured cats, Lionheart had a severe wound and poor Runningwind was exhausted! Bluestars shoulder scar would never really heal, but it didn't really affect her. And Redtail's side was slathered with cobwebs. She knew no good would come with this, it was just a big misunderstanding. But the other cats didn't seem to care at the time.

Spottedleaf fed a lot of the camp some poppy seeds, so they could have a bit of sleep before going to hunt. Even young Tigerclaw accepted some. The whole clan, had a rest.

The next day every cat went out as normal, except Lionheart, who needed a day's recovery. Spottedleaf chose a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile, but didn't eat much. Everyone was just gloomy for the rest of the week. Until the night of the gathering, when something strange happened.

_I may not put another piece of this for a month, but maybe I will, I don't know.  
BTW: I am going to put some cases of spottedleaf's medicine cat tasks before I introduce Firepaw. He will come eventually!_


	4. Leaffall

It was the night of the gathering, Bluestar was reciting the names of the cats to come, "Halftail, Tanglepelt, Spottedleaf, Runningwind, Lionheart, Tigerclaw, Thistleclaw, Redtail, Darkpaw, and Brindlepaw!" she called. The cats began to head to the fourtrees.

Spottedleaf suddenly saw a beam of light coming from the stars and Featherwhisker descended, "On the moon of shadowed, enemy will come to the four…" Spottedleaf didn't hear the last words, but she didn't need to, a enemy would come to the four clans, but what is the shadowed moon? The moon was perfectly normal

The cats arrived at the fourtrees. ShadowClan wasn't there apparently. The elders were telling stories and the cats were gossiping. Spottedleaf smelled ShadowClan now, and maybe a faint scent of, rouge? She must have imagined it because there was nothing there now but Raggedstar leading his Clan's way into the fourtrees.

Raggedstar sat down next to Crookedstar and Tallstar meowed to get the clans' attention. "I have recently exiled a cat called Goldenfur, who broke the warrior code by hunting on other's land!" he nodded to Bluestar, "Beware of him, he can take lives!"

Bluestar spoke next, but Spottedleaf hardly heard what she was saying, a stench of crowfood hit her nose and a cloud covered the moon. A band of rouges pelted out of nowhere, Goldenfur leading. There was screeching and yowling from everywhere. The four clans knew they had to join up together because of the truce.

Spottedleaf was panicked, surely cats would get hurt! There were less rouges than clan cats though! She saw the mangled body of a brown one, laying still. Even though the cat was her enemy, Spottedleaf wanted to heal it out of instinct. She perked her ears up, and heard the screeching of an elder, "Tanglepelt!" she yowled.

The gash on his stomach was deep and leaked blood. Spottedleaf ran off and found cobwebs slathered over a bush. She took it between her teeth and slathered it on the wound. Tanglepelt's breathing was becoming shallow. Spottedleaf tried harder to stop the bleeding, she was oblivious to the fact that the battle was ebbing and the rouges were scattering.

Redtail came over to her, "It's no use Spottedleaf, you tried, Tanglepelt is going to die!" as he said the word die, Tanglepelt's black coat gave a shutter and stilled. Spottedleaf didn't want to admit it! But she couldn't find prove that he was alive. _It's all my fault!_ She thought fiercely. _If I had done better, she wouldn't have died!__ No! _said Featherwhisker's voice _Every medicine cat suffers this, you didn't have a good supply of herbs and the attack was a surprise. She will be safe with StarClan, Spottedleaf!_

Spottedleaf knew Featherwhisker's words were true, but she still felt bad about it. She hung her head loosely over Tanglepelt's body, and whispered, "Goodbye!" to the elder.

A half moon had past since the rouge battle. It was fully Greenleaf now, she was going to go to the highrocks. Barkface, Mudfur and Yellowfang were there, waiting. Also the new apprentice, Runningpaw. They greeted Spottedleaf and headed into the cave. Spottedleaf lay on the cold ground and fell asleep.

It was a lake she saw. Vast, with a small island. She saw the clans, but very different. The only member she recognized was Longpaw, but now an elder by the looks of it. At first she thought she saw Bluestar, but it was a Riverclan warrior who looked similar.

Spottedleaf awoke the others were discussing the same dream. What significance did it have? Why did StarClan show us this? Nobody knew.

Greenleaf had fairly few events. Just a lot of prey for the clan. Leaf-fall was beginning. The leaves were now flame colors and drifted lazily down. The prey was scurrying everywhere, in search of food to store. And Tigerclaw had scented fox, near the camp.

"We need a warrior patrol to send the fox away!" yowled Bluestar from the highstone. "I will go, Bluestar!" yowled both Whitestorm, and Thistleclaw at the same time, "Tomorrow at dawn!" she yowled and trotted away.  
Spottedleaf went back into her den and slept. At early morning, not even dawn, she heard a screech from her mother. "Sandkit!"  
Spottedleaf dashed to Speckletail, their was a hole in the nursery wall, reeking of fox. Whitestorm and Thistleclaw ran out, following the trail. Spottedleaf followed them, Sandkit was her sister! About three moons old too!

They came to a den that had fresh fox scent. Whitestorm trotted in and slashed the fox's flank. Spottedleaf went in to find Sandkit, while the fox was distracted. She was crying for help, and bleeding, with bite marks on her. Spottedleaf immediately found cobwebs and pressed it to her, while carrying the mewling bundle back to camp

Speckletail was overjoyed at the sight of her kit. But she was still concerned. Spottedleaf was pretty sure Sandkit would live. But she would kept a close eye on her until Sandkit makes a full recovery.

Whitestorm and Thistleclaw returned to camp, covered with scratches. Spottedleaf immediately rushed over, Bluestar did the same, " Did you drive it off?" she asked. Whitestorm nodded, "Come into my den!" meowed Spottedleaf.

Spottedleaf gave them both frest kill, cobwebs, and poppy. They weren't severely injured, just tired. The fox was really tough, and finding it hard to survive with the lessening prey. Leaf-bare was almost here.


	5. Leafbare

It is now leaf-bare, whitecough is going around, and prey is scarce. The snow falls thickly in heavy flakes, covering the ground. Spottedleaf sat under the tree and sighed. This was the time when sickness went around that nearly killed her as a kit and killed her mentor. Whitecough was enough trouble, but greencough and blackcough were terrible!

Bluestar came up to Spottedleaf. "Hi Spottedleaf, what are you doing?" she asked, "I _was_ looking for herbs, but there is barley anything here.

"That's leaf-bare for you!" she meowed playfully. Suddenly the tree began vibrating, actually, the icicle on the tree. Spottedleaf and Bluestar were under the huge spike! Spottedleaf darted out of the way and yowled at Bluestar, but it fell, landed and pierced her anyways!  
The icicle was becoming red and so was Bluestar's fur. She yowled and went limp.

Spottedleaf knew that Bluestar still had four lives left, including the one she was loosing. But she was concerned for her leader. Bluestar's eyes flickered open. Her bleeding had stopped but her pelt was tainted.

"I have to wash this off, I can't have my clan being concerned." She said. Spottedleaf nodded and helped groom the blood off the leader's coat.

They had covered up most of the blood but it still was full of reek. "You should warn the clan about falling icicles, not all of us have nine lives!" Spottedleaf told her, "Yes, I will do that!" Bluestar replied.

The two cats both picked a piece from the fresh-kill pile and went back to their dens to rest.

Spottedleaf woke up when a tabby queen called Sleekstripe prodded her awake. Her and her single kit had caught greencough! Spottedleaf led the queen and her young kit, Ravenkit, to the back of the den for sick cats.

Spottedleaf fed them Juniper, in hopes of them getting better. But she suspected death. StarClan had warned her of it. _I hope StarClan is wrong! _Spottedleaf thought, but she knew that they were right.

It was half-moon time again, Yellowfang was telling Birchface about a new deputy called Brokentail, apparently Raggedstar's son. But Spottedleaf couldn't help to notice Yellowfang was being a bit too enthusiastic for, well, Yellowfang!

Spottedleaf padded across the cold ground to the moonstone and once again, felt the tremor of StarClan. She plunged into icey darkness and saw a cat she had never met before. He was a tabby tom, with amber eyes. And he smelled of herbs.

"Black pain will devour one soon!" he yowled and faded into the mist. Spottedleaf sensed death again, and smelled sickness. She woke up again on the cold floor.

Dread creeped over her as she headed back to camp, she went into the den to check on the sick cats, Sleekpelt was laying very still, breathing shallowly! She had caught Blackcough! Ravenkit seemed ok though. Even better. Spottedleaf padded to the dying queen.

"Good-bye, Spottedleaf, tell Lionheart I said I loved him!" and she died. Spottedleaf picked up the mewling kit and realized that he was better! He would have to take it to another queen, who was nursing Graykit.

Spottedleaf brought the body out for the clan to mourn. She told Lionheart what Sleekpelt said, he was grateful for her.

The thaw was coming again. The river was now running and prey was coming out again. Spottedleaf yawned, and once again, she felt the feeling of dark foreboding. The dawn patrol was out and Apprentices were training. Spottedleaf was organizing her herbs.

It seemed normal until the dawn patrol came back. They were covered in scratches and carried a dead body. Thistleclaw!

"What happened?" asked Redtail. Dustpaw, a new apprentice stepped forward, "It was ShadowClan, they attacked!" he hissed, "And apparently they have a new leader, Brokenstar!"

The clan gasped and Bluestar stood up, " Spottedleaf, tend to these cat's wounds."

Spottedleaf led the cats into her den and tended their wounds. They were scratched up pretty badly but Spottedleaf knew they would be fine. Sandpaw trotted in to see her training partner, Dustpaw.

"Will he be ok?" she asked, "Yes, he'll live!" Spottedleaf meowed. Sandpaw nodded and trampled out of the cozy den.

Spottedleaf let them go at about Dusk to return to their dens, she knew something would happen, StarClan told her so. But for now, she must sleep!

_Note: Next chapter will take place a month from now and will have firepaw in it! Woohoo!_


	6. Only Fire

"How is mousefur's wounds?" rang out Bluestar's voice, "They're deep but she'll live." Replied Spottedleaf, it was night, silverpelt clearly shone in the sky, "StarClan is restless!" Spottedleaf meowed, studying the sky.

"Have you gotten any sign from them?" the Blue-gray cat asked. Suddenly, as if it heard the question, a star shot across the sky. It glowed gently, Spottedleaf stared with great interest. "What does it say?" she asked,

"It says, only fire will save our clan!"

"Fire, but fire is feared by all cats! How can it save our clan?" Bluestar asked, Spottedleaf shook her head, "I don't know, but if StarClan says fire will save us, it will!" "I trust you Spottedleaf!" The two cats left the clearing.  
Spottedleaf fell asleep that night, pondering what the prophecy truly meant. She had more dreams, Featherwhisker kept on repeating the same eerie words, "Only Fire, will save your Clan!"

When she woke up, she saw the patrol go, Lionheart and Bluestar were taking Graypaw out. Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw went to practice hunting skills and Dustpaw, and sandpaw were out hunting.

They had very few apprentices for this season, Spottedleaf had no idea why though. There just hadn't been as many queens. After Sleekpelt died, there were even less!  
She saw Graypaw darting past Lionheart, with a small scratch on him. "Guess what!" he meowed and leaped to me, "I saw a kittypet! He may join our clan! He is just apprentice age!" he jumped about excitedly, "Graypaw, don't blab it all over the camp or every Clan ever will know about it!" Lionheart teased.

Spottedleaf wondered why they decided to take a _kittypet_ into the forest. They were too soft. Of course, there could be exceptions to everything. But was the kittypet ready?

Spottedleaf took a piece of fresh kill from the pile next morning. She felt oddly tingly, like something good and something bad, was going to happen at the same time. Redtail, Tigerclaw, and Ravenpaw weren't back from border patrol.

She scented something unfamiliar and saw Whitestorm and Lionheart, and the kittypet! He was ginger with faint tabby markings and a collar. His pelt glowed with the sun.

The cat went up to Bluestar and she brought him up to highrock. "Cats of ThunderClan, as we know, we have very few apprentices this Greenleaf. So we're taking in this cat…'

"Is he a kittypet?" meowed Longtail, "We can't take in kittypets!" yowled Darkstripe, "His jingling collar will scare of all the prey…" Longtail continued.

Suddenly, the kittypet leapt on Longtail, tearing his ear. They yowled and scratched. But Longtail grabbed the collar, choking him. Spottedleaf was concerned. But why for a cat she didn't know?

The collar tore off of the cat's neck. It lay on the ground. It must be a sign from StarClan. "I accept him into the clan, he shall now be known as Firepaw!"  
Firepaw, Fire reminded Spottedleaf of the prophecy. Can only Firepaw save the clan? She saw Graypaw run off to join him. But the patrol came back!

Ravenpaw came in, with a deep gash on his side. And Tigerclaw was carrying the body of a dead cat. Redtail! The clan went forward. Spottedleaf ran to Ravenpaw.

"What happened?" she asked, "Redtail was killed by Oakheart, but I killed Oakheart in revenge." Tigerclaw said. And Ravenpaw fainted. "Will my apprentice be alright?"

Spottedleaf looked at the gash, "He'll live, I'll take him to my den!"

"Ok." Tigerclaw said. Bluestar went to mourn Redtail. Spottedleaf wished she could mourn too, but that would happen later.

Tigerclaw was in the den. And Graypaw and Firepaw came in too. She saw the newest apprentice glance at her. He was going to make a good warrior, she could tell.

Tigerclaw started poking Ravenpaw, who was covered in cobwebs. "Tigerclaw! Stop!" She looked around, "Can you all get out, I have to work!"

All the cats left the den except Ravenpaw. Who was still out cold. She tended to him, but kept on making mistakes. Was it possible, that she was in love with Firepaw? She was a good medicine cat for a long time, and didn't think about it. But now was different. She would have to resist!


	7. Note

**Amberstar: Sorry, but I can't post anything new for a moth due to vacation!  
Spottedleaf: But, Amberstar will update when she gets, back. The next couple of chapters will have Firestar**!  
**Amberstar: It'll also have information on Spottedleaf in StarClan!  
Spottedleaf: StarClan is a exciting place, and…**

**Leafpool: I'm in the story too!  
Everyone: So see you next month!**

**BYE! ******


	8. I'm a medicine cat!

Firepaw walked swiftly to the fresh-kill pile. Spottedleaf was choosing a vole. For some reason, she made him all giddy, in a good way though. Her sweet scent always relaxed him, made him content. Unknown to him though, Spottedleaf had similar feelings.

Firepaw accidentally bumped into Darkstripe, who was choosing a mouse. "Watch it, kittypet!" he hissed loudly. Spottedleaf felt a rush of anger to Darkstripe, who cares if he's a kittypet? He is a great apprentice, as she overheard Lionheart say himself.

Spottedleaf went back to her den, and furiously chomped, the Vole, as to get her anger out, on Darkstripe, and herself! Then she felt a pang of guilt. Medicine cats weren't supposed to fall in love. What would Featherw... no, any cat think? Firepaw wouldn't like her! Maybe as a friend yes, but he'd know better than to choose a medicine cat!

The next time Spottedleaf saw Firepaw up close, he had a long dirty scratch on his pelt, caused by a thorny tree branch scraping him. Spottedleaf was more concentrated than she ever was. Firepaw didn't complain a bit, when most apprentices would.

During the next half-moon, Yellowfang didn't arrive. Runningnose looked sad, but she said it was ShadowClan business. Maybe she died? Retired? Spottedleaf didn't know. Barkface disappeared with the rest of Windclan as well.

Spottedleaf touched her nose to the moonstone and was sent to sleep.

It was dark, then she saw a single star. It turned into Featherwhisker, her mentor. "Spottedleaf, you are not the first. Even the great have done it!"

Spottedleaf knew what she meant, to fall in forbidden love. Surely not a lot of cats have though. Not Featherwhisker. Not Bluestar! And Firepaw wouldn't feel the same. Or would he?

Firepaw was in his den, thinking about her. She was a medicine cat, not a warrior or apprentice. She wouldn't care about him more than a friend maybe. But her duty came before him. That was a painful fact they both knew.

Firepaw found Yellowfang. Spottedleaf knew the former medicine cat was in very bad condition. But she didn't let anyone near her. Except Firepaw, who had to look after her. This gave Spottedleaf a chance to see Firepaw, who had to come for herbs to heal her.

"Here are the herbs Yellowfang needed. And remember, tell her to go easy on the poppy!" she stated, "Thank you, Spottedleaf. Yellowfang is tough to handle!" Firepaw replied, "I know, Firepaw." She murmured.

Firepaw was on his way back to Yellowfang's. He saw the glimmer in Spottedleaf's eyes as she looked at him. He was beginning to suspect that maybe, she possibly felt the same about him?! He hoped that StarClan wouldn't get too angry.

When he went back to Yellowfang's she was angry at two kits, "GET OUT!" she yowled to them. "Why are you not nice to kits, didn't you have any of your own?" Firepaw asked when handing over the herbs. "Mousebrain, didn't you know that medicine cats can't have kits?" both their eyes flickered uncertainty. "You were a warrior before though!" "I didn't have kits, besides, bad things happen to them when I'm around!"

Later on, Yellowfang was thinking. Why was Firepaw so uncertain on the topic of medicine cats and kits. Did he like a medicine cat? Spottedleaf? But Yellowfang hoped not, she didn't want Spottedleaf to go through what she went through. Never again for any medicine cat!

ShadowClan attacked at the worst moment possible. Spottedleaf watched, as well hidden as possible, to help the others. Firepaw was attacking a tortoiseshell warrior and suddenly, they both saw Blackfoot headed for the nursery.

"NO!" Firepaw yowled. "Don't worry, I've got it!" Yellowfang hissed guarding Frostfur's kits. He would have to trust her.

The number of ShadowClan was dwindling, but still warriors battled. Lionheart was attacking a huge brown warrior. It slashed open the deputy's neck and chest. Spottedleaf darted forward and took him into her den.

By now, Thunderclan had won but Lionheart was terribly injured. Graypaw and Firepaw were in Spottedleaf's den, praying to Starclan for the golden warrior's life. Spottedleaf had done all she could, and was waiting.

Firepaw's pelt brushed Spottedleaf's, they both felt comfort and possibly hope at the tragedy. Spottedleaf whispered, "You should know, the night before you came, StarClan said, only Fire will save the Clan." "Fire? That's strange…" Then they looked at the deputy.

Lionheart's breathing slowed and stopped. Graypaw rushed forward and let out a caterwaul of grief. And Bluestar came in and nudged her head against him. The faithful deputy, was dead.

Firepaw rushed forward to share tongues with Lionheart. The rest of the clan did the same. Lionheart would surely go to StarClan. He was elderly and loyal.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey, come to the highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled sadly," As you know, Blackfoot, the ShadowClan deputy tried to steal our kits. The only reason he failed. Was a former member of his Clan stopped him. Yellowfang has proven her loyalty, do you want to join Thunderclan, Yellowfang?"

"Yes, I do.'  
Bluestar nodded. "And on the subject of deputies…" she sadly said, "We need a new one, as Lionheart died in a ShadowClan battle. I say these words over Lionheart's body, so he may approve of this choice. Tigerclaw will be the new deputy!"

Spottedleaf mostly heard cheering, but Ravenpaw shivered and looked worried. Spottedleaf didn't think he liked his mentor. She headed back into her den. _Now was the time,_ she thought, _to tell Firepaw!_ She knew he felt the same. Now was time.

She headed out, but smelled ShadowClan scent. Suddenly, Clawface leapt out of the bushes. And hissed, "Go away, apprentice, or I'll kill you!" Spottedleaf ruffled her fur and replied "I'm a medicine cat, you can't kill me or suffer the wrath of StarClan!"

Clawface jumped on her, his size overpowering. Spottedleaf scratched helplessly through his fur, catching it in her claws. Clawface bit down on her neck, leaving her helpless, and left.

Spottedleaf closed her eyes. She knew she was going to die. She prayed to StarClan to see Firepaw before then. She couldn't move. She felt blood gushing through her fur. Spottedleaf heard pawsteps, she waited to be found.

The cat meowed a wail of grief as he saw her. Spottedleaf felt him licking her wound, trying to stop it from bleeding. She scented the cat she loved. "Firepaw…" she gurgled. "I promise to watch over you from StarClan…" Spottedleaf took a last heaving breath. The last thing she heard was Firepaw's desprate mew of loss.

_**Note: I know that is not what happened when she died, but I decided to change it a little. And don't worry, this isn't the last chapter. **_


End file.
